A Black Butler Fanfic- The Songbird
by CalicoSmiles
Summary: Ciel has been running into more and more demon trouble. But when their are a string of serial killings and Ciel will do any thing to solve them. So, when Ciel runs into a street boy at the market he might have found his answer to the murders, but he just stumbled right into a brewing war. A war betteween Angles and Demons .
1. Prologue

Prologue-

"I'm home!" I called out. My voice seemed to echo in the _silence._

"Mama !" Nothing. I started to panick.

"Mama are you here?" I froze as I heard a thunderous shot that, was followed by two more. I dropped my school books and ran towards the sound.

My heart pounded in my eight year old chest as I ran upstairs to my mother's room. When I turned the corner, her bedroom door was wide open, without thinking I ran in. My heart lurched inside my chest, my veins felt like ice and I could hear the blood pounding in my ears. My mother laid face down on her bed room floor. Her precious life was bleeding out into a puddle.I ran to her side as tears pricked at the corners of my eyes.

"Mama!" I sobbed.

Turning her head so I could see her face. Blood gushed out of the wound on the side of her head and her dark chestnut hair was stained. Her once beautiful blue green eyes were now glassy and lifeless. I wrapped my skinny arms around her motionless body, ignoring the cold, sticky blood that now seeped into my clothes. I called her name, pleading her to come back to me, and that I needed her.

I heard the familiar click of a gun. I froze, then there was a loud boom that sounded like thunder. The shot wissed by me, and lodged itself in the wood floor board,not less than three inches from were my head would have been. I sipped around falling away from my mother's body.A tall large man stood a few feet away from was tall and had short, white hair. He wore a white mask and a white floor length robe. Slowly he raised a silver revolver and aimed it at my forehead. Click. The devilish smile that creeped across his face told me he wasn't going to miss this time.

PLEASE FOLLOW AND COMMENT


	2. The Encounter

On the other side of the loud, crowded market the boy hungrily eyed some pears that were piled onto a vending cart. He put a pale thin hand on his stomach and could almost hear the pain that echoed through it; It had been days since his last meal. The vendor glared at the boy as he approched. Smiling the boy picked up a pear and carefully examined the shiny, smooth, green surface. The Vendor now loomed over the boy. "If your not going to buy it" he growled, "leave." The boy said nothing. He only smiled politely up at the vendor, batted his long eye lashes and ran off with the pear still in his hand; quickly weaving through the massive crowd before the vendor even knew what was happening.

Ciel made his way down the street to the bustling market with his handsome butler, Sebastian, in tow. A choirs of giggles and hushed whispered erupted from a small group of ladies, who were wearing to much makeup for his liking, on the other side of the street, their cheeks blushing a bright red as they past. Ciel wondered, for a moment, who they were so worked up about? Him or Sebastian? But then again he didn't care.

"My lord" Sebastian questioned leaning down to his young masters height, "are you sure you want to go to the market today? It's awfully busy."

"Yes, I'm sure." Ciel answered coldly.

He rubbed his thumb vigorously on the hilt of his cane. He must be stressed Sebastian thought as they came closer to the market. Stressed was right. Ciel had been working endlessly to solve a strand of cold homicide cases that didn't make sense. They had been assigned to him by the Queen and being the Queen's guard dog he could not let his majesty down. But then add the regular duties as the head of the Phantomhive family, and keeping the mansion in order, AND running the Funtom company was become quite a head ache for the teenage earl.

Ciel was rudely awoken from his thoughts when he was smashed into by a street boy running away from the market. Ciel stumbled forward and thanks to Ciel's cane he was able to regain his balance quickly, but the other boy went stumbling backwards, landing flat on his back, a pear bounced out of his pocket and rolled down into a street drain. "Oi!My lunch!" The boy exclaimed angrily rubbing the back of his head where it had hit the stone road.

"You should really watch where your going." Ceil sneered coldly.

The boy's eyes flickered between the master and butler. "Sure wil'."

The boy smirked glancing at Ciel's cane. He jumped up on one hand and spun around kicking Ciel's cane out from under him, sending Ciel hurtling forwards as the boy made off down an alley,with Ciel's cane frimly gripped in his hands.

"My lord! Are you alright?" Sebastian asked as he steadied his master.

"Yes" Ceil breathed as he stood up regaining his balance and dignity. Anger began to bubble up inside him.

"Sebastian. "

"Yes my lord?"

"Capture him."

"..."

"That's an order"

"Yes .. my lord."

TO BE CONTINUED

PLEASE FOLLOW AND COMMENT!


	3. The Chase

Sebastian pursued the thief through the dizzy maze of alley ways. The boy, after jumping and running over obstacles at almost superhuman speeds, decided to reek havoc as he knocked over boxes and turned over vendor carts, trying to shake Sebastian, but failed to lose his pursuer, much less slow him down. People would scatter as they ran, men and wemen cursed and shouted, while children squealed as their mothers yanked them from the two's destructive path.

He must know these alley ways like the the back of his hand. Sebastian thought as the thief made a sharp turn down another dark alley, desperate to lose his pursuer the thief knocked over a tower of crates sending them tumbling down with a thunderouse crash, but this did not stop Sebastian, who easily jumped clear over the wreckage and hit the ground running. The thief cursed when he looked back to see his pursuer gaining on him, Sebastian quickly closeing the gap between them. Starting to tire, the thief slipped into an alley way between to tall brick buildings only to run into a dead end. A ten foot wall stood, looming, over the street thief, blocking his way. He could hear the pounding of his pursuer's approaching footsteps become louder. Closer. The thief was trapped and there was only one way out, and it was up and over the wall. Taking a few steps back he crouched low to the ground and jumped.

Sebastian was very surprised when the thief jumped up more than half the the wall in a single leap, and scrambled, effortlessly, over the remaining lenght to the top before flinging himself down onto the other side of the wall. After Sebastian had finished watching in awe at the thief's agility he followed; bounding over the wall in a single leap.

* * *

"Let me go !" The thief squirmed, trying to put some space between him and the knife that was pressed to his throat.

"Why would I do that ?" The thug holding the thief to the wall leaned forward and pushed down harder on the knife making scarlet blood trickle down the boys neck.

Sebastian was hiding behind some wooden crates watching the action unfold. He had lost sight of the thief for a while before finally discovering him in a abandoned warehouse with four angry, bloodthirsty thugs. The boy apparently owed them money. Sebastian would have attacked already if it wasn't for his master, Ciel, who had seen him in hot pursuit of the thief and decided to follow them. Now Ciel stood frozen in the door way of the warehouse. If he moved an inch the thugs would notice him and most likely go after him.

' I want him alive ' Ciel mouthed to Sebastian. Sebastian understood perfectly,but just as he was going to launch his attack the thief spoke.

"Hey!Look. Over there." The thief tilted his head towards Ciel, who he just had noticed, standing in the door way. All the thugs turned towards Ciel. The thug holding the thief spoke first "Who th-." He never finished. The thief had brought Ciel's stolen cane down hard on the thugs head with his freehand knocking the thug unconscious, but before the thug lost consciousness he had plunged the knife into the thief's shoulder, spraying blood. Sebastian saw his chance to attack. He was a blur of black as he disarmed and defeated the three remaining thugs. Taking one out with the butt of his own gun.

The thief groaned laying on the floor as he tried to crawl away, his shoulder limp and bleeding, as Sebastian approached him.

"Well done Sebastian." Ciel approved walking up beside him.

"But I prefered him not wounded."

"My apologies, my lord." Sebastian replied picking up exhausted, wounded thief bridal style. Ciel stood gazing over the bleeding boy.

"Now lets see what information we can out of him."

That was the last thing the boy heard before he passed out...

TO BE CONTINUED IN PART THREE!

PLEASE COMMENT AND FOLLOW!

* * *

Dun Dun Daaaaaaah! CLIFFHANGER!


	4. Not every thing is what it seems to be

Me: I know I know its been quite a while since I uploaded anything ive been REALLY BUSY

Alois: or your just lazy

Me: Go back to being dead will you!

Alois:*sniff* why do you hate me?

Me: I-i dont hate you its just... please dont cry! *sigh* Okay, please enjoy and remeber I do not own black butler all rights go to their respecful owners yada yada yada

* * *

My head hurt and the room felt like it was spinning. Exhausted I attempted to get up but a sharp pain in my shoulder sent me crashing back down. I landed on something soft and silky,curious I felt around. My hand ran over what I think are pillows,but it was to dark to see anything. I must be in a bed, but where? I thought.

Suddenly,I heard a deep voice from behind me.

"Ah, your finally awake."

I pushed my self around with my good arm and saw a tall dark shadowy figure of a man standing over me. Oh crap! I thought and tried to get away but the man firmly grabbed my ankle and dragged me towards him.

"L-let me go!" I yelped shakily and started to thrash as two red orbs stared intently at me.

"Stop!" I demanded and kicked him in the chest.

Even in the dark I could see a white sinister smile spread arcross his face

"Now just hold still." He said

* * *

Ciel paced impatiently up and down the dark hall way, his heels clicking loudly with every step as the rain steadily beat on the window making it seem darker than it reallywas. What is taking him so long? He thought. Sebastian had been in the room for a good fifteen minuets and Ciel's patience was thinning.

"My lord." Ciel heard Sebastian deep voice call out. Sebastian was standing in the now open door way and obediently held the door open for his master.

"Its about time." Ciel said irritably and entered the dim room.

" My apologies, my lord, he was putting up quite a fight" Sebastian smirked as he closed the door gently, " or should I say ' she ' put up a fight."

Ciel gazed locked onto the thief who was sitting on the edge of the bed with shoulders hunched and teeth bared. The thief had a soft red blanket wrapped around its body. With closer examination Ciel noticed this was, infact, a girl. With out the hat the thiefs hair was quite long, full and curly, her eyelashes were thick and her cheeks where pink,rounded and soft . As he took in her features he noticed she was probably no older than thirteen.

"What do ya want from me?" She demanded sharply.

Her eyes flashed defensively as she stood up from the bed and let the blanket fall away to revel her uper body. Old bandages where tightly wrapped around her chest, making it to appear flat, and there where fresh, and silghtly bloody, bandages that where applied to her injured shoulder, where she had been stabbed. Also, around her neck was a black lether collar and chained to it was a large crimson gem. Inside the gem light red demonic sybles glowed lightly in the dim candle lit room.

Ciel smirked, this is exactly who he needed. "At first I just wanted to question you." He said walking towards her.

"You must have heard about the current murders?"he asked. She nodded nervously and looked down at her feet.

"Well, someone like you, who lives on the street and hangs out with the wrong people",she gritted her teeth at that comment but was silent as Ciel went on," must have heard or seen something." He finished but she said nothing

"When I ran into you on the street" he continued, "I reconized you. Your quite the thief, so young, and with a bounty on your head. What was it? Three hundred pounds, but that is not why your here."

She shifted her weight from side to side uneasily. Her eyes started to dart around the room. Scanning for exits.

"Well then why'm I here?" She asked.

"Your here because that," Ciel pointed at the crimson gem that hung from her collar,"that paticular demonic symbol was found burned and cut into many of the murdered victims."

"I didn't do it." She said quietly.

Ciel stared at her unconvinced.

"Just let me contact my father." Her street accent suddenly dropped.

"And who might that be?" Ciel asked unemotionally

"Lord Olivekin."

* * *

PLEASE FOLLOW AND COMMENT!


End file.
